Invisible
by daniziita
Summary: debi morir yo y no ella , fui la culpable , ¿porque la vida es asi? , SOLO EL AMOR LO CAMBIARA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores aqui regresando con una nueva historia que espero les guste , ya se viene navidad ¿no estan emocionados? bueno los dejo leyendo**

**Prologo**

Sentir un vacio en el corazón cuando nadie te habla , cuando eres INVISIBLE ante todos , y saber y sentir que nadie te quiere, te ignoran por cometer un grandísimo error y saber tu misma que fue todo culpa tuya es lo peor.

_-Esta fiesta es la mejor –decia la chica saliendo del lugar completamente ebria_

_-Estas demasiado borracha – dijo la rubia ayudándola_

_-que hacen unas lindas chicas a estas horas en la calle?_

_-nada ,solo aléjate – dijo asustada la ojiazul_

_-no lo creo – dijo uno de los muchachos tomando del cuello a la otra chica mientas que el otro se acercaba a la rubia_

_-dejame porfavor – pidió la rubia temblando y llorando mientras el la tocaba sin su consentimiento_

_-quedate quieta y deja de forzarte si no a tu amiga se le hara un lindo corte en la yugular_

_El muy maldito la seguía tocando hasta que iba a llegar a su parte intima lo cual hizo que la rubia del miedo le diera una patada y saliera corriendo despavorida del miedo , en realidad estaba mal_

_-te lo adverti estúpida ¡ Matala!_

¿Cómo cambiar el pasado para que el futuro sea diferente?

Es la pregunta mas importante , quisiera regresar a ese dia y ayudarla o dar mi vida por la de ella.

Fui una cobarde y una egoísta todos me apotan en eso , solo el que me dice lo contrario es el ser mas cercano a ella , el que debería odiarme , al que deveria causarle asco , pero no , me apota y me dice todo lo contrario a lo que yo pienso.

¿Por qué la vida es tan dura?

No lo se , aveces uno trata de mejorarla , arreglar las cosas , remediar nuestro errores pero din embargo aveces solo no se puede , la vida no nos lo permite y mas cuando ese hecho ya paso.

La amaba era mi hermana , mi todo y ahora ya no esta

DEBI MORIR YO ¡ Y NO CARLY ¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey yo de nevo! que talex! el primer capitulo de invisible ;) espero que lo disfruten , se que llevo tiempo sin subir mis demas novelas pero tiempo al tiempo mis queridos lectores , SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO?**

**Icarly no me pertenece , ahora con esto de la ley sopa es mejor dejarlo claro o si no me verndran a arrestar ;) xD**

Capitulo 1 : Samantha Puckett Asesina

Todo era tan horrible , yo era culpable ,me sentía sola y desdichada ..hubiera preferido moriryo antes que ella , hubiera dado mi vida por ella , pero en ese momento ¿Qué es lo que paso? Fui una maldita cobarde , me odio! Si tan solo alguien me hubiera dado un poco de consuelo en ese momento , tuve que aceptarlo sola ..aceptar que dui yo la culpable de su muerte , que fui yo la que no la protegio lo suficiente

-he! Asesina! – dijo Jonathan el chico que estaba enamorado de Carly … y que me odiaba por no averla salvado – la maestra flippen te busca psicópata

-ok – dije triste desde que eso había sucedido no tenia nada , mi mirada era perdida , parecía que estuviera muerta

-ah y escúchame bien asesina , eres una estúpida psicópata nunca olvides que carly murió por tu culpa maldita zorra! Dijo escupiendo con odio y resentimiento

-Ya basta Jonathan! – dijo Wendy – eres un estúpido largaye de aquí si no quieres que Sam te de una patada en donde menos te lo esperas

-No creo que se atreva , a menos que quiera volver a ser una ASESINA

No lo vi venir pero vi a Jonathan tirado en el suelo con un gran dolor en donde los hombres menos esperan un gran dolor… Wendy lo había golpeado

-No digas eso de nuevo o te ira peor , vamos Sam te acompañare

Yo ya no era la de antes me había vuelto indefensa , el miedo me comia , no quería lastimar a nadie , que tal si algo otra vez pasaba por mi culpa , no lo soportaría , en ese horrible accidente yo quise matarme , pero alguien me detuvo….

FLASH BACK

Corri hasta mi cocina lo mas desesperada y asustada cogi un cuchillo muy afilado , corri hasta la sala y acerce el cuchillo lentamente a mi cuello , no vi el momento en el que el apareció

-No Sam! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dejame Spencer! Déjame morirme e ir al lado de ella

-No! Ya perdi a mi hermana – dijo entre sollozos y llorando – no quiero perder a mi otra hermanita

-Solo déjame morir ..- dije abrazandolo y lanzando el cuchillo al suelo

-Nunca Sam , no quiero perder a otra hermana

FIN FLASH BACK

Fui al salón de la maestra , era maestra y la psicóloga, fui acompañada de Wendy , ella era la otra persona única que me seguía queriendo y me decía que no tenia la culpa…

-Quieres que entre contigo?-pregunto dulcemente

-Si –me limite a responder

-Solo entrara la señorita Puckett

-Pero ..-intento decir

-Solo ella señorita stonn

-Estaras bien? – me pregunto con carta de fastidio ante la maestra

-Tal vez – conteste

-Pase – dijo la maestra

-Adios Sam , cualquier cosa me llamas

Entre al salón , estaba vacio … con todo el silencio del mundo , talvez me haría preguntas a las que aun no estoy preparada para responder ….

**meresco un rewiev? o varios? (carita de cachorro) dejen alimentooo**

**by : Daniziita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas :) que tal? gracias por sus rewievs esta vez si actualize rapido , veo que les gusto el capitulo , les agradesco mucho por leer la verdad hubiera sido facil para mi publicarlo el segundo dia ya que lo tenia escrito (raro en mi) pero decidi ser un poco mala y que esperaran muajaja , los quiero **

Invisible

Capitulo 2 : Cuentame

Pov Sam

Ingrese con la profesora al salón , estaba vacio ..nose que me haría esta mujer en un lugar sin testigos! :o , últimamente me volvi muy indefensa el miedo se apoderaba de mi después de lo de Carly y de toda la culpa encima de mi , no era la misma Sam Puckett , ahora era Sam Puckett Asesina!

-Genial , Sam quiero que hablemos sobre Carly – me dijo sacando una pequeña libreta con la foto de mi mejor amiga y mostrandomela

-Que quiere que le hable de ella – dije harta – esta muerta , muerta por mi culpa , que mas quiere saber?

-No te pongas asi Sam ..las dos sabemos que no fue tu culpa linda – dijo con brusquedad

Yo solo agache la cabeza , era en parte cierto yo no la mate pero tampoco la protegi y eso no hace una buena amiga , yo estaba aterrada pero nada justifica no proteger a mi hermana

-Fue mi culpa – dije bajando la vista – yo no la protegi – dije levantándome de la silla y golpeando la mesa , al ver eso brusco que hice me dio miedo y me sente de inmeadiato

-Calmate Sam , rayos , si que eres estúpida niña! –dijo gritándome – no te das cuenta de que actuaste por miedo , por impulso , tu no tuviste culpa de nada , TU NO LA MATASTE

-pero ni siquiera sabe la historia completa … -dije agachando la cabeza

-Primero responde la pregunta que te hice al principio – dijo firmemente

-Me siento mal al hablar de ella o de lo que paso – dije triste

-Tu puedes Sam , o ¿quieres que todos te sigan maltratando e insultando?

-Freddie no me habla , no me mira …

-Aja el chico es el problema … solo cuéntame , confía en mi

-Ay que exigente – dijocomo la verdadera Sam , quejándose

-Vaya Sam volvió por un segundo

Sam suspiro y comenzo– Carly y yo nos conocíamos hace 8 años , desde la primera vez nos volvimos mejores amigas tan cercanas nos contábamos todo , nos considerábamos hermanas ,la verdad ya lo eramos nuestro cariño era tan grande , nos cuidábamos nos protegíamos , ella era ..ella ..era ..era..ella …- decía sollozando

-Vamos Sam , continua – decía la profesora alentándola

-Ella era dulce , una buena amiga , me quería mucho , tenia un corazón grande , era solidaria , era ….-se echo a llorar

-Calma Sam! – dijo dándole un pañuelo . continuaremos pasado mañana

-Que es una terapia? – pregunto Sam secándose las lagrimas

-No tengo porque responderte , ahora ve a tu casa

Sam se levanto de la silla , tomo su mochila y salio , cuando atravesaba las puertas del colegio se sentía un poco en paz ya que nadie la insultaría pero se aterraba por las algunas peligrosas calles de Seattle por las que debía pasar , y esque ella no se dirigía a su casa , se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigaaun no asimiliaba no volverla a encontrar ahí sentada con un vaso de jugo viendo la vaquita o cocinando o regañando a Spencer , no soportaba la idea de que Carly ya no estaba en el mundo , de que no tiene una mejor amiga a quien abrazar a quien decirle "te quiero" por quien salir adelante …todo se había acabado para Sam Puckett

Llego al edificio y subio por el ascensor , cuando ingreso vio a alguien subiendo por las escaleras con la cabeza gacha , era Freddie que parecía no vivir …ella lo veía con tristeza y desesperación mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban hasta llegar al piso donde su hermana vivía y había dejado su aroma

Freddie llego al mismo tiempo que Sam , pero no noto su presencia y solo entro a su departamento ,Sam lo noto , noto que el no la había sentido y eso la hizo sentir mas miserable , pensó que si no la sentían ella ya no era nada en este mundo … se vvoleto a la puerta de Carly mientras el castaño entraba a su casa y Spencer salio

-Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decia un Spencer calmado pero se reflejaba su tristeza

-Hola – decía tartamudeando nerviosa

-Que fue lo que …? – pregunto Spencer pero se dio cuenta –Freddie no te saludo cierto?

-Pues …

-Pasa nena – dijo con ternura era el único que la trataba con ternura aparte de Wendy , ya que su madre estaba de viaje y no tenia ni idea de lo que paso

Esta vida no era la misma para Sam , ella no era nada para el mundo

**rewieves para mi? :D hasta luego **

**by:Daniziita **


	4. Chapter 4

**que tal! de nuevo yo , con un nuevo capitulo , antes de leer me gustaria darles un consejo .. algunas personas en este momento puedn estar pasando por un mal momento pero debemos entender que en la vida hay problemas y esos problema son pruebas que cuando las superamos nos hacen mas fuerte , Dios nunca nos dejara solos , asi sean de otra religion recuerden Dios existe y esta siempre protegiendonos , solo no le fallemos :) ADELANTE! DISFRUTEN LA VIDA QUE ES UNA! yno cometan errores de los que tarde o temprano se arrepentiran , porque al fin y al cabo son errores , bueno seguro ya estan aburridos asi que LEAN! nos vemos dentro de unos minutos y disculpen que sea corto**

**Icarly no me pertenece **

Invisible

Capitulo 3 : La indiferencia mata lo sabes? Pero yo ya estoy muerta

Entre a casa , todo me recordaba a Carly , todo lo que había ahí esa cartera rosada colgada que no me gustaba era muy de esas niñas fresitas , puaj!

La extraño tanto

-Sam , ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Spencer

-¿Cómo estarías tu si hubieras dejado que muera la persona mas importante en tu vida?

-Sam , ya han pasado 2 meses , yo me siento peor que tu , amaba a mi hermana y lo sigo haciendo , me hace falta , pero nadie aquí es culpable de su muerte solo los que la mataron claro – decía con los ojos llorosos pero resignado

-Spencer la deje morir – dije con la mirada fija …hacia la nada

-Calma – me dijo abrazandome - actuaste por impulso tu no la mataste no fue tu culpa

-entonces si no fuera mi culpa porque todos me odian? Excepto Wendy y tu – dije mirándolo fijamente

-Porque son unos babosos! – grito Spencer

-No ..-dije abrazandolo y comenzando a llorar

Freddie se había aislado mucho de todos solo entraba a ver a Spencer unas pocas veces y cuando iba se dirigía a la cocina , no quería estar en la sala todo le recordaba a Carly

Sin embargo entro hoy , me vio sentada llorando y decidio retirarse

-Freddie! – grito Spencer –pasa

-No – dijo marchándose

-Calma Sam , se le pasara , hablare con el

-No podras hacer que me deje de odiar – dije – me ire Spencer , hasta pronto

No vi nada , no sentí nada no quise sentir nada solo Sali y me fui a mi casa

Se hizo de noche rápido , hize tareas , lo se raro en mi pero sin Carly y sin nadie a mi lado no tenia nada , mi madre me trataba igual que siempre aunque un poco mas dulce

Me dispuse a dormir , mañana otro maldito dia de puro odio , me lo merezco …

-Sam! Sam! – escuche , pero estoy durmiendo como? – Sam! Ven aquí

-Carly? – ella era Carly reconozco su voz!

-Sam , cariño ven – me decía

Ella estuiro sus brazos y me indico que la tomara de las manos , yo tenia miedo..esque yo la mate

-Carly perdóname por Dios – dije llorando – yo deje que murieras

-Te amo hermana – y se desvanecio

Entonces me desperte

**Sorry es corto pero se merece rewievs? acepto criticas y todo :)**

**by : Daniziita **


End file.
